overturefandomcom-20200214-history
Overture 1
Overture 1 was a minecraft rp server produced by GavLan and AlexanderAmaya. Overture 1 is the first Overture, but last chronologically with events taking place many, many years after Overture V. Overture 1 would establish many of the characters that would reappear in future Overture incarnations such as Juan Pelota, Lance, and The Man With No Name. Synopsis The corrupt King of Naturelles has ordered his people to colonize a land far away from the mainland to be named New Naturelles. Officers of his army who don redcoats terrorize the people the colony and regard them as lesser people. The Beginning of a Revolution John Bellicose, an innkeep attempts to start an uprising against the redcoats by forming a secret organization under his inn. However, when the malicious Commander Feltham decides to execute a friend of his, Bellicose snaps and slays the Commander. Another servant of the King, Major Payne is sent to the colony to inspect it and find out what happens to Feltham. When a wise colonist by the name of Cornelia DeGroot manages to marry off Payne to one of her sisters, Payne leaves the colony. The Wrath of Brigadier Lance Payne's replacement, Brigadier Lance soon sets foot in the colony. Lance proves to be a sadistic man, harassing a young french boy by the name of Donatiel and even eventually having him killed. The innkeep Edward Reed and a colonist by the name of Lyssaria Crowseye attempt to get rid of him in numerous ways but in the end are forced to concede he is too powerful and just humor him. Lance would go on to kill numerous colonists, at one point even declaring himself a god. Argh! Pirates! When a mischievous pirate by the name of Captain Rampage arrives in the colony, Lance instantly tries to get rid of him. Lance would prove unsuccessful and Rampage would defeat Lance in a duel, crippling Lance. With Lance incapacitated, the colonists had to endure the Rampage's crew's tormenting, however the colonist learned to not take it and lashed back, killing one of Rampage's men. When Lance recovered he would challenge Rampage to a duel once more, and this time Rampage would kill him. General Cleghorn, Lance's replacement, would prove to be more cunning than Lance and would kill Rampage by tossing him in a fire while he was sleeping. Demon Days When a young boy by the name of Sam Brightwell buys a house, he soon discovered something was not right about it. When exploring the basement he becomes possessed by a demon of some sort. The demon would soon jump hosts and cling onto General Cleghorn who would lure the two colonists, Edward Reed and Lyssaria Crowseye into the Nether where the demon would reveal itself, Artemis Lynch. Sam Brightwell would manage to rescue the two, but the demon would strike again, this time possessing the horror writer, Henry Lang. Lang would lure the colonists into the hellish realm known as the Nether and in there, would be defeated by the colonists. When Cleghorn's replacement arrived, Lieutenant Falco, she would capture the demon into a cenotaphs stone and have the demon destroyed. Scourge of the Vampires An Admiral of the North Naturellian Trading company would arrive in the colony after returning from a mysterious castle across the shore from the town of Saint Angeline. The Admiral soon reveals himself to be a vampire and is slain by Edward Reed after making the dead rise aboard his boat. Lieutenant Falco would be bit by the vampire and seduced by the power would become a vampire herself. Falco would meet her end at the hands of Lyssaria Crowseye. A saucy man by the name of Juan Pelota would show up and allude to a man with no name he was searching for. The man behind the orginal outbreak would show himself, the Man With No Name. TMWNN planned to eradicate the world of humans which he regarded as pest by raising an undead army. He would be foiled when all of the colonists allied against him and Sam Brightwell himself would impale the vampire through the chest with a stake. The vampires had been defeated at a cost. Thorough all of the ordeals both Lyssaria Crowseye and Edward Reed had met their end, with Lyssaria becoming a vampire herself and being slain by Sam and Edward committing suicide out of grief once learning his closest friend, Lyssaria had become a vampire. The King's Arrival Payne would return to the colony, this time a General. When the colonist, Christoph, was tired of being oppressed by the redcoats he decided to act irrationally and slew Payne. When King got word that everybody that he had sent to the colony was dead or missing he decided to go there himself along with his assassin. The King immediately commanded that Christoph be found and executed, when Sam Brightwell refused to give up his whereabouts, he was killed by the King's Royal Assassin. Eventually, the King and his Assassin managed to locate Christoph and immediately engaged him. Christoph fought hard, even mortally wounding the King, but would fall to the Assassin's blade. The King would kill his assassin, citing that the assassin didn't do a good enough job. The King himself would suffer a grisly death when murdered with a torch by the colonist, Leandra Corvacho. The End When news reached the queen about her husband's grisly demise, she reacted in rage, ordering all the colonists be killed. The last of the colonists were herded into the courtroom by a redcoat general and then ordered to stay in there for their crimes. Unbeknownst to them, the courtroom had been rigged with thousands of explosives and when the order was given, they were ignited, killing all of the colonists and ending the New Naturellian colony forever. Production Overture 1 was developed as a return to form after Synthesision Craft did not see much success. Overture 1 proved to be thew superior server design with Overture 1 providing a solid month of good rp. After the three main characters of Overture 1 (Lyssaria Crowseye, Edward Reed, and Sam Brightwell) met their ends, the owners got bored with Overture 1. When the map for Overture 2 was found, it was decided that map would serve as the map for the next server and Overture 2 promptly began, however not known as Overture at the time. Overture 1 originally was supposed to be a sequal of sorts to Naturellescraft with the events taking place hundreds of years after Naturellescraft. When Overture 2 came out however, it was decided that the events of Overture 1 would be non-canon as to avoid running into canonical errors as well as characters from Overture 1 appearing in Overture 2 & 3. At the end of Overture 5, however, Overture 1 was readded as part of the canon, with Puhdas hinting that certain parts of history were bound to repeat themselves. Category:Overture Series